Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XII
Każdy zapewne zrozumie łatwo, z jak przykrym uczuciem wyjeżdżałam nazajutrz z domu, aby się udać tam, gdzie mnie wołał głos powinności. Przez całą drogę nie zamieniliśmy z panem Rudolfem ani jednego słowa, a gdy nareszcie zza krańca kończącego się boru błysnęły przed mymi oczami białe ściany gotyckiego pałacyku, uczułam takie zmieszanie i zawstydzenie, że o mało nie zawołałam na furmana, aby zawrócił. Natychmiast wszakże postarałam się odzyskać równowagę władz moralnych, a pomogło mi do tego wspomnienie wczorajszej sceny między mną a moją matką, i obietnice, jakie sobie w ciągu długich nocnych godzin uczyniłam, aby nie cofnąć się nigdy przed niczym, w imię jej miłości i spokoju przedsięwziętym. Kiedy kabriolet nasz zatrzymał się przed gankiem pałacu, byłam już zupełnie panią siebie, a do reszty uspokoił mię widok Emilki, która pomimo wilgoci panującej na dworze wybiegła naprzeciw mnie aż do stóp wschodów gankowych i rzuciła mi się na szyję z właściwą sobie radością i czułością. W przedpokoju zdejmując okrycie zmoczone nieco deszczem, który padał dnia tego, posłyszałam szelest jedwabnej sukni, a po chwili zobaczyłam Zosię, która nie zwalniając szybkiego kroku, jakim postępowała, zbliżyła się do mnie, wzięła obie moje ręce i w milczeniu pocałowała mię w usta. Potem skłoniła się panu Rudolfowi i trzymając mię ciągle za rękę poprowadziła w głąb domu. Nie wiem, czy było to skutkiem szarego dżdżystego dnia, który posępnie zaglądał przez podłużne gotyckie okna, czy odbiciem własnych moich w tej chwili usposobień, albo jeszcze usposobień tych, co dom ten zamieszkiwali; ale szereg pokoi, jakie przebywałam, wydał mi się strasznie mrocznym i smutnym. Wprzódy już wiedziałam od Emilki pewne szczegóły o dziwnym życiu domowym, jakie prowadzili państwo S. W rok zaraz po ich ślubie pałacyk, w którym zamieszkiwali, podzielonym został na dwa oddzielne całkiem apartamenta, z których jeden zajęty był przez pana domu, drugi przez panią. Pokoje Emilki znajdowały się na wyższym piętrze i przechodził czasem długi szereg dni, w których te trzy osoby, pod jednym żyjące dachem, nie widywały się z sobą wcale jadając nawet osobno i nie dowiadując się wzajem o siebie. Gospodarz domu bywał wtedy zajęty ciągłymi rachunkami i rozmowami z najrozmaitszego rodzaju ludźmi, jacy wciąż przybywali do niego; o Zofii nikt nie wiedział, co robiła w czasie tych długich samotnych dni, spędzanych w mrocznych i zamkniętych pokojach, a słyszano ją tylko nieraz grającą całymi godzinami na fortepianie albo przechodzącą wzdłuż i wszerz największy z salonów, jednostajnym i równym krokiem. Co do Emilki, ta umierała ze smutku i znudzenia, bo teraz jak i dawniej nie umiała zapełnić sobie czasu wlokącego się dla niej z powolnością, której nie pomagało naturalnie osamotnienie, w jakim żyła. Zosia nie była dla niej złą, ale też i nie była dobrą. Grzeczna, ale obojętna zdawała się nieraz zapominać o jej obecności w domu i bardzo troskliwie dbając o jej materialne potrzeby, nigdy żadnego cieplejszego nie okazywała jej uczucia. Wszelka przyjaźń i zażyłość, jaka istniała pomiędzy nimi, gdy obie były młodymi pannami, zniknęła zupełnie od dnia zaręczyn Zosi z bratem Emilki. Zosia cofnęła ją pierwsza i odtąd była już dla siostry mężowskiej takim samym jak dla wszystkich posągiem, skrytym, zamkniętym w sobie i żadnym nawet spojrzeniem nie wyjawiającym swych wewnętrznych uczuć. Względem męża była też zupełnie taką samą: nigdy nie zachodziły pomiędzy nimi sprzeczki ani sceny gwałtowne, ale widywali się bardzo rzadko, witali się po angielsku podaniem sobie ręki i mało do siebie mówili. Pan Henryk często wyjeżdżał z domu dla interesów, które na coraz szerszą prowadził skalę, a wtedy Zofia nie zdawała się wcale spostrzegać jego nieobecności. Było to pożycie domowe gorzej jak złe, bo żadne; trzy osoby, które powinny były składać rodzinę, żyły pod jednym dachem tak, jak mieszkańcy jakiego domu, położonego w mieście; wiedzący wzajem o sobie, ale nic więcej. Nie było tam już fałszywej nuty w akordzie, ale był tam brak wszelkiego akordu. Obcy ludzie bardzo rzadko przybywali do domu pana Henryka, prócz tych, z którymi mówił o pieniądzach. Wiedziałam od Emilki o tych wszystkich szczegółach. Nie wiem, czy wskutek tej wiadomości, czy że w istocie tak było, szereg pokoi, przez który wiodła mię Zosia, wydał mi się strasznie smutnym i mrocznym. Przyczyniło się do tego zapewne i szarawe światło dnia dżdżystego, skąpo wnikające przez podłużne gotyckie okna. Przybranie całego apartamentu było kosztowne i gustowne, bo urządził je był takim dawny właściciel pałacu i sprzedał panu Henrykowi wraz z całym majątkiem; na każdym jednak kroku, spomiędzy materialnego bogactwa widniały moralne niedostatki. Ruchu, życia, wesołości, tych drobnych zajęć domowych, które nadają mieszkaniu charakter, fizjonomię, nie było ani śladu; natomiast panował martwy spokój, podobny do tego, jakim od stóp do głowy przyobleczoną była gospodyni domu. Sprzęty wydawały się przyrośniętymi do posadzki, a nigdzie nie zbiegały się w ten pełen ożywienia nieład, nie tworzyły tych potulnych kącików, świadczących, że osoby, które się nimi posługują, chodzą, ruszają się, obsiadają kominek, wyglądają przez otwarte okna, gawędzą, śmieją się głośno, a mówią sobie po cichu różne miłe rzeczy . Nic z tego wszystkiego nie miały widać apartamenty Zosi, bo kanapy, fotele i taborety z białymi powłokami, okrywającymi kosztowne zapewne obicia, wyglądały jak ceremonialne aparaty wystawione na pokaz. Ani jedna wesoła barwa nie odbijała od tła ogólnej jednostajności: nie widać było ani jednego kwiatka, ani jednego arkusza dziennika, rozrzuconego na stole i zmiętego trochę przy wspólnym czytaniu. Zdawało się, że do któregokolwiek z nagich okien przyklejona koniecznie powinna była znajdować się wielka biała karta z napisem: "Mieszkanie do wynajęcia". W trzecim czy czwartym zaledwie pokoju zobaczyłam pierwszą oznakę życia: był to otwarty i zarzucony nutami fortepian. Przed sofką na stoliku leżała też książka rozwarta i trochę zapylonej już nieco włóczki barwiło się w ażurowym koszyczku. Zrozumiałam, że znajduję się w pokoju, w którym Zofia zwykła była przepędzać swoje monotonne, mroźne życie. Lecz i tam darmo szukałam oczami najmniejszego choćby śladu ożywienia i wesołości; fortepian, książka i koszyczek jedynymi były świadectwami, że pokój ten zamieszkany był przez młodą kobietę. Dotychczas kilka tylko obojętnych słów zamieniłyśmy z Zofią; Emilka zadała mi parę pytań o zdrowiu mej matki i moich codziennych zajęciach, pan Rudolf milcząco postępował za nami. Nareszcie gospodyni domu wskazała mi sofę, w pobliżu fortepianu stojącą, i opuszczając moją rękę, którą trzymała dotąd, rzekła: — Nie chciałabym, kochana Wacławo, mylić się co do celu twego tutaj przybycia. Wiem, że jesteś dobrą i pragnęłaś zapewne odwiedzić swoje stare znajome; ale wiem także, że matka twoja ma interesowe zajście z panem S., a jeśli mam wznosić z wczorajszej tu bytności waszego pełnomocnika, przypuszczam, że życzysz sobie osobiście z panem S. się rozmówić. Uderzyło mię szczególne nagięcie głosu, jakim wymawiała po dwakroć nazwisko swego męża, dodając doń zawsze ceremonialny tytuł pana. Odpowiedziałam, iż istotnie mam zamiar mówić z gospodarzem tego domu o sprawach majątkowych mojej matki. Zofia z lekką niecierpliwością wzruszyła ramionami. — Dla starej naszej znajomości — rzekła — przebacz, jeśli ci powiem, iż miałam cię za osobę bardziej konsekwentną i umiejącą poznawać ludzi... Tu wstrzymała się i rzuciła spojrzenie na siostrę męża. Emilka spostrzegła to spojrzenie, zarumieniła się i zawołała żywo: — O, proszę cię, Zosiu, abyś nie krępowała się moją obecnością i mówiła o Henryku, co ci się tylko podoba. Nie jestem wcale zaślepioną w poglądach moich na brata i sama nie mogę się tym szczycić, aby on mi rajską zgotował egzystencję. Zofia niechętnie skinęła głową. — Wiesz dobrze — odparła z wolna — że nie lubię wiele mówić... — Jednakże, jeślibyś miała ostrzec przed czym Wacławę, powinnaś mówić — podjęła Emilka z większą niż zwykle żywością. — Wiesz dobrze — odpowiedziała Zosia wzruszając ramionami — że nie studiuję wcale twego brata i mniej go daleko znam niżeli ty. Zresztą byłam zawsze sama fałszywie ostrzeganą, a stąd wszelkich przestróg nie cierpię. Powiadam tylko, że gdybym była na miejscu Wacławy, wcale bym tu nie przyjeżdżała, a gdybym przyjechała, tobym ograniczyła się na zobaczeniu dawnych swych towarzyszek i odjechała na powrót... — Przepraszam panią — po raz pierwszy zabrał głos pan Rudolf — panna Wacława jest zupełnie w swoim prawie żądając rozmowy z jej mężem. . . — Z panem S. — poprawiła Zofia. — Z panem S. — kończył pan Rudolf — bo przybywa tu jako córka osoby, którą pokrzywdzić pragnie... Szkarłatny rumieniec okrył śnieżną twarz Zofii, oczy jej zaiskrzyły się żalem i obawą. Złożyła nagle ręce i zawoła trudnym do opisania głosem: — Wiem o tym, wiem o tym! O, wierzcie mi, że w niczym, w niczym nie jestem solidarną z panem S. Pochwyciłam jej ręce i najserdeczniej, jak tylko mogłam, powiedziałam, że nie posądzałam ją nigdy o nic podobnego, że owszem, rozumiem dobrą jej chęć uprzedzenia mnie o nieprzychylnych dla nas intencjach pana S. , i że pomimo wszystkiego postanowiłam widzieć się z nim koniecznie. Uspokoiła się zupełnie, na zewnątrz przynajmniej, i powstając rzekła: — A, jeśli tak chcesz, to powiem, aby poproszono tu pana S. Upierała się znać nie nazywać inaczej swego męża. Zadzwoniła i powiedziała lokajowi, który się wnet pojawił, aby zawiadomił pana S. , że przybyły tu osoby, które życzą sobie go widzieć. Cały ten ceremoniał wydawał się niewypowiedzianie mroźny, i sam jeden mógłby był wykazać rodzaj stosunku zachodzącego pomiędzy małżonkami, którzy widocznie byli takimi tylko z imienia. Zaledwie kilka minut upłynęło od odejścia lokaja, gdy w drzwiach pokoju zjawił się od kilku lat nie widziany przeze mnie pan Henryk. Nie wiem, czy skutkiem trafu lub skąpstwa, tak długo oszczędzającego ubiór, przez obawę wydania pieniędzy na inny, miał on na sobie to samo popielate, w poprzeczne pręgi ubranie, w jakim widywałam go dawniej i jakie w szczególniejszy sposób wzmagało podobieństwo jego do ślimaka. Zresztą, w fizjonomii i postaci mało znalazłam różnicy: twarz miał tak samo żółtobladą, z wąskimi ustami, które malowały i chytrość, i spryt zarazem, i tak samo nosił szafirowe okulary, z tą tylko różnicą, że teraz nie tylko nie zsuwał ich na środek nosa, ale owszem, poprawił starannie, aby jak najlepiej zakrywały oczy. Wskutek tego ani koloru, ani wyrazu jego oczów dojrzeć było niepodobna. Zwrócił twarz w stronę, w której siedzieliśmy wszyscy, szafirowe szkła swoje oprowadził po wszystkich twarzach i postąpił ku nam krokiem powolnym, żadnego prawie nie wydającym szelestu. — Przepraszam państwa — ozwał się oddając nam ukłon — że pomimo, żem widział ich przybywających, nie zaraz pośpieszyłem na spotkanie. Ale cóż robić? obowiązki przede wszystkim; ja zaś byłem w tej chwili zajęty sprawami, których porzucić na żaden sposób nie mogłem, Niech każdy pilnuje swego; co do mnie, nie jestem poetą — mówił bardzo powoli, każdą prawie sylabę wymawiając osobno. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Ja byłam zbyt przykro wzruszona, aby mówić, Emilka przed chwilą wyszła, Zofia, wraz z jego wejściem, zmieniła się w posąg nieruchomy. Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że przy wejściu gospodarza domu małżonkowie podali sobie ręce i że pan Henryk chciał w ten sam sposób przywitać pana Rudolfa, ale ten udał, że tego nie widzi. Usiadł więc i znowu skierował do mnie mowę: — Po wczorajszej wizycie pana N. miarkuję, że pani raczyłaś przybyć tutaj w tym samym co i on celu, to jest w celu traktowania ze mną o interesie pani Matyldy? Odpowiedziałam, że wcale się nie myli i że istotnie w tym celu przybyłam. Szafirowe szkła przyjęły taki kierunek, jakby z namysłem patrzyły w ziemię; wąska nitka bladych warg rozciągnęła się nieco uśmiechem, a palce rąk opartych o kolana poczęły roztwierać się i zaciskać powolnym, jednostajnym, że tak wyrażę się, rytmicznym ruchem. Ten ruch charakterystyczny rąk pana Henryka inny był nieco jak dawniej. Dawniej palce jego rozciągały się i ściągały szybko, niby powodowane instynktem mimowolnym muskułów i nerwów; teraz zdawało się, że wstąpiła w nie rozwaga, namysł, kalkulacja. Poruszając się z wolna i rytmicznie, zdawały się kombinować, namyślać, zgarniać, odgarniać, chwytać i wypuszczać, i znowu chwytać coś niewidzialnego, a wciąż oplątującego je jak pajęczyna. Na mnie z całej osoby pana Henryka ten ruch jego rąk najprzykrzejsze sprawiał wrażenie. Patrząc na te długie, chude, zaostrzone przy końcach a wypukłe w stawach palce, rozpościerające się i zaciskające na przemian, czułam wewnątrz pewne zmrożenie i odrazę, połączoną z instynktową trwogą. Podniósł na koniec swoje szafirowe szkła i wymierzył je prosto na mnie. — Jestem na usługi pani — wymówił — i chętnie oderwę się na jakąś godzinę od zwykłych moich zatrudnień, aby dać pani żądane wyjaśnienia. Tylko zdaje się, że jesteśmy tu w zbyt licznej kompanii. Czy nie zgodziłabyś się więc pani przejść do mego ustronnego gabinetu? Lubię załatwiać wszystko bez przeszkody; może to komu się nie podoba, ale cóż robić? Nie jestem poetą. Powstałam mówiąc, że gotowa jestem rozmawiać z nim wszędzie, gdzie mu się podoba, byleby to jak najprędzej nastąpiło; ale razem ze mną powstał pan Rudolf i oświadczył, że i on także ma kilka słów do powiedzenia panu Henrykowi. Pierwszy to raz zwracał mowę do gospodarza domu, a przy tym patrzył na niego niemal groźnie. Pan Henryk skierował ku niemu szkła szafirowe i odpowiedział: — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, chociaż bynajmniej nie przewiduję, co będzie przedmiotem naszej z panem rozmowy. Domyślam się zresztą, że pragniesz pan towarzyszyć pannie Wacławie i dopomagać jej, w razie zawiłych kwestii, bo tak piękna i młoda dama potrzebuje zawsze opiekuna lub kuratora... Przy ostatnich wyrazach spróbował uśmiechnąć się żartobliwie i z galanterią, lecz zdołał tylko wykonać ustami brzydki grymas. Potem przeszliśmy znowu długi szereg pokoi, oszkloną galerię, rozdzielającą apartament Zosi z mieszkaniem jej męża, i weszliśmy do dosyć obszernego i dobrze oświetlonego pokoju, z zakurzoną posadzką, zakurzonymi sprzętami, z mnóstwem zakurzonych półek przy ścianach, dźwigających mnóstwo szarooprawnych ksiąg, z przypieczętowanymi do nich sznurami, i papierów, na których z dala dojrzeć już można było długie szeregi cyfr. W głębi, na sofie, siedział porządnie ubrany Izraelita, z długą, siwą brodą, i trzymał przed oczami gęsto zapisany arkusz stemplowanego papieru. Poznałam w nim człowieka, który nawiedzał niekiedy moją matkę w czasie jej pobytu ze mną w mieście, i po którego nawiedzinach miewała ona zazwyczaj migrenę. Pan Henryk skinął na Izraelitę w sposób porozumienia, a ten powstawszy skłonił się nam, mimochodem rzucił na mnie spojrzenie, jak mi się wydało, pełne ciekawości, i opuścił pokój. Wtedy gospodarz wskazał mnie i panu Rudolfowi dwa fotele i wymówił: — Może państwo jesteście zgorszeni nieładem, jaki panuje w tym pokoju, i pyłem, który tu osiadł na posadzce i sprzętach. Cóż robić? jestem człowiekiem wiecznie zajętym i nie mam czasu na studiowanie estetyki. Zresztą, nie byłem nigdy poetą. — Mogę upewnić pana — odparłam nieco zniecierpliwiona — że nigdy mniej, jak w tej chwili, nie myślałam o poezji. Pan Henryk uczynił głową znak pochwalający. — Bardzo słusznie, bardzo słusznie — wymówił — podziwiam istotnie, że piękna i młoda dama potrafiła choćby na moment oderwać się od myślenia o poezji, tym więc łatwiej przyjdziemy z nią do porozumienia... Mówiąc to powstał i zbliżył się do wielkiego biura, stojącego pomiędzy oknami, a otwierając jedną z jego szuflad i wydostając z niej spory zwój papierów dodał zwykłym sobie, monotonnym, powolnym tonem: — Uzbrajam się, szanowna pani, uzbrajam się; występując do rozmowy z piękną i młodą damą, czuję doprawdy pewność siebie nieco zachwianą i potrzebuję stanąć przed nią z właściwym mi orężem w ręku. Zdjęta niewysłowionym niesmakiem, jakby dla ulżenia sobie spojrzałam na Rudolfa i spostrzegłam dziwny wyraz jego oczu, wlepionych w biurko, z którego Henryk wydobywał papiery urzędowe, będące, jak powiadał, właściwym mu orężem. Był to sprzęt starożytny i piękny, z dwoma u góry zwierciadłami, oprawionymi w złocone ramy, z mnóstwem szuflad i szufladek, wielką płytą marmurową, służącą za stół do pisania i z kilkuramiennym złoconym świecznikiem, podtrzymywanym pomiędzy zwierciadłami przez dwie brązowe ręce i opatrzonym w tej chwili sześciu na wpół spalonymi świecami. Nie pojmowałam dobrze, dlaczego by Rudolf z tak wielkim wytężeniem wpatrywał się w to biurko, ale nie miałam czasu zastanawiać się nad tym. Henryk ze zwojem papierów w ręku usiadł naprzeciw mnie i skierował na moją twarz szkła szafirowe z wyrazem oczekiwania. Nie mogłam nie postrzec, że wąska nitka bladych jego warg rozciągnęła się znowu uśmiechem; ale nikt by pewno znaczenia tego uśmiechu zrozumieć nie mógł, taki był niewyraźny. Widząc, że oczekuje, abym pierwsza przemówiła, zebrałam się z siłami i bez zniżania się do prośby, lecz z grzecznością i najwyraźniej, jak mogłam, powtórzyłam mu propozycję, którą już wczoraj słyszał był od pana N. Przedstawiłam mu, że przyzwalając na zwłokę sprzedaży naszych majątków, nic wcale nie straci, bo matka moja nie myśli bynajmniej kwestionować jego należności, jakkolwiek ta zwiększyła się w niezupełnie prawowity sposób, i zwróci mu ją niezawodnie, jak tylko znajdzie nabywcę z korzystnymi dla niej, a przynajmniej słusznymi warunkami. Dodałam na koniec, że jeśli mu tak bardzo idzie o posiadanie dóbr naszych, to chcąc połączyć uczciwość z własnym interesem może traktować o ich kupno bezpośrednio z moją matką lub jej pełnomocnikiem, nie uciekając się do środka publicznej sprzedaży, która z powodu zupełnego braku konkurencji musi koniecznie wypaść z wielką krzywdą i zupełną ruiną mej matki, a jemu oddać jej mienie za cenę nieskończenie niższą od istotnej jego wartości. Henryk słuchał mię w zupełnym milczeniu, a palce jego odbywały zwykłe im ewolucje, tylko znacznie powolniej jak zawsze, jakby z rodzajem skupionej rozwagi. Szafirowe szkła nie pozwalały mi widzieć wyrazu jego oczu, a na fizjonomii żaden wcale nie malował się wyraz, prócz jednostajnego ciągle uśmiechu, który nie wiadomo było, co znaczył. Gdy skończyłam mówić, podniósł głowę i z szyją nieco wyciągniętą naprzód, z tym samym niewyraźnym uśmiechem zaczął mówić cichym, bezdźwięcznym i powolnym głosem: — Otwartość, łaskawa pani, zaliczam do rzędu najulubieńszych cnót moich; nią to powodowany dałem wczoraj panu N. odmowną odpowiedź i dziś taką samą zmuszony jestem powtórzyć. Na te wyrazy uczyniłam poruszenie, aby wstać i odejść, ale Henryk bardziej jeszcze naprzód wyciągnął szyję i wysunął szkła szafirowe, a ręką uczynił powoli znak, dający do zrozumienia, że dalej jeszcze mówić zamierza. — Nie jestem poetą — ciągnął po krótkiej chwili widząc, że siedzę znowu nieporuszona — nie jestem poetą — powtórzył — niemniej jednak nieboszczka matka moja uczyła mię w dzieciństwie wymawiać na pamięć uświęcony frazes: "Miłuj bliźniego twego jak siebie samego", a z nauki tej tyle skorzystałem, iż wiem, co to jest wspaniałomyślna miłość bliźniego, i uwielbiam ją szczerze, ile razy widzę praktykowaną przez innych. Sam wszakże praktykować ją nie mogę, a to z następnych powodów. Tu umilkł na moment, jakby zbierał myśli, które palce jego zdawały się zgarniać, kombinować i na niewidzialną jakąś nasuwać nitkę. Potem z rozszerzonym nieco wąskich warg uśmiechem zaczął mówić: — O ile nie mylą mnie obserwacje, jakie czyniłem na ludziach, każdy człowiek ma wytknięty przed sobą stały cel jakiś, który najlepiej odpowiada jego potrzebom i wymaganiom, który skupia w sobie wszystkie jego usiłowania i do którego bezprzestannie dąży. Jedni, na przykład, zamierzają sobie przede wszystkim zostać wysoko cnotliwymi i uczonymi ludźmi; inni wspinają się z całej siły po drabinie zaszczytów społecznych lub politycznych; dla innych jeszcze ziemia ze wszystkimi powabami swymi nie starczy, a najwyższy cel, do jakiego dążą, przedstawia się im jako aureola, wieńcząca skronie świętych, albo złota lutnia, na której w niebie wygrywają sobie przez wszystkie wieki wybrani Pańscy. Co do mnie, nigdy nie byłem poetą i nie zakreślałem sobie tak wzniosłych i świętych celów. Natura obdarzyła mię rodzajem umysłu, będącym może w pogardzie u teologów i poetów, niemniej jednak prowadzącym do rzeczy gruntownych i pożytecznych. Nie pragnąc być ani cnotliwym, ani uczonym, ani mężem stanu, ani świętym, zapragnąłem zostać milionerem. Wstrzymał się na moment, wyżej podniósł głowę, a na policzki zaczęły mu występować z wolna ceglastoróżowe plamy. — Spostrzegam — ciągnął po chwili, z coraz rozszerzającym się uśmiechem — spostrzegam zdziwienie na twarzy pani, połączone z chęcią dowiedzenia się, jakim to sposobem człowiek marną mamonę położyć sobie może za główny i jedyny cel życia? Rozmowę z tak młodą i piękną damą uważam sobie za przyjemność i zaszczyt, nie mam więc powodu ją skracać i z chęcią podejmuję się wytłumaczyć samego siebie. Człowiek, szanowna pani, czy to z natury swojej, czy wskutek przyzwyczajeń i pojęć, przez długie wieki panujących w ludzkości, posiada przyrodzoną cześć dla potęgi i pragnienie osiągnienia jej dla siebie. Ta cześć i to pragnienie tłumaczy nam wszystkie prawie zjawiska w dziejach ludzkości, tak przeszłych jak teraźniejszych. Potęgi pragnęli wszyscy wielcy wojownicy, męczennicy, założyciele religii, reformatorowie, demokraci, arystokraci, filantropi, zakonnicy. Zrzekali się często sami jej znamion i dążenia swoje odziewali imieniem: ojczyzny, wiary, ludzkości; niemniej jednak pragnąc zwycięstwa, a zatem potęgi dla tych wybranych przez się idei, pragnęli jej dla siebie, bo tak się z nimi zjednoczyli, że stały się one ich krwią i duszą. W dzisiejszym także wieku potęgi wiedzy pragnie astronom całe życie patrzący w gwiazdy; do potęgi władzy dąży mąż stanu; potęgę chwały zdobywa wojownik; o potędze świętości marzy pobożny, potęgi powabów szuka kobieta studiująca zwierciadło; są ludzie, którzy wcielenie potęgi ujrzeli w milionach, a do tych ja należę. Pozycja milionera najlepiej odpowiada przyrodzonym moim potrzebom i do niej zatem dążę. Nie lubię zbytków, jakich ona dostarcza: złoto, brylanty, aksamit i palisander mają w oczach moich o tyle ceny, o ile przedstawiają realną, na brzęczącą monetę dającą się zamienić wartość. Jestem człowiek prosty i mam skromne przywyknienia i gusta. Nigdy nie posiadałem zmysłu wyrafinowanego piękna. Najulubieńszym pokarmem moim jest prosty chleb i wołowina, najwygodniejszą odzieżą grube sukno, siedzieć zaś mógłbym równie wygodnie na drewnianej ławie jak na adamaszkiem wybitym fotelu. Podobnie skromnych usposobień potrzebuje tak kandydat do chwały niebieskiej jak pretendent do berła milionów. Jestem ostatnim i nie lubię zbytków, ale berło jest mocno w moim guście. Od dzieciństwa byłem zawsze blady, szczupły, niewyraźny i to mi ułatwiało czynienie spostrzeżeń, bo nikt nie myślał ukrywać się przed tak niewyraźną istotą. A byłem przy tym bardzo uważny. Pamiętam, że gdy miałem lat ośm, do domu moich rodziców przyszedł po żebraninie starzec obdarty, chudy, z pooranym czołem i zapadłymi oczami. Spytany, kim by był, odpowiedział, iż przez całe życie studiował fizykę, astronomię, chemię i już nie wiem co więcej, że nawet o tym wszystkim wiele ksiąg napisał, za które gdy jednak licho mu płacono, na starość został żebrakiem. Patrzyłem na brudne łachmany i błyszczące od głodu oczy nędzarza i pomyślałam sobie: "nie będę uczonym, wolę być milionerem". Innym razem, w rynsztoku pewnego miasta ujrzałem tarzającego się w pijaństwie człowieka, którego jednak powierzchowność niezupełnie wydawała się pospolitą, nawet w smutnym stanie, w jakim zostawał. Dowiedziałem się potem, że był to stary żołnierz, który za młodu dokazywał cudów waleczności, otrzymał kilka cięć w głowę i kilka zaszczytnych znamion na piersi, a po upadku idei, za którą walczył, rozpił się z rozpaczy i nędzy. "Niedobry jest stan rycerski — pomyślałem sobie — wolę być milionerem!" Do domu rodziców moich przybywało mnóstwo ludzi, a zawsze widziałem, że ci bywali najświetniej przyjmowani, którzy byli najbogatsi. "Przyjm go uprzejmie — mawiał ojciec mój do mojej matki o jakimś oczekiwanym gościu — przyjm go uprzejmie, bo to milioner!" "Henrysiu — powiadano do mnie — ukłoń się temu panu bardzo uprzejmie, bo to milioner!" Sąsiedzi moich rodziców nieraz rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą: "Ten X. to wielki łotr, ale... milioner!" I bardzo uprzejmie ściskali ręce panu X. Kiedy miałem lat ośmnaście, bardzo mi się podobała pewna panna. Wziął ją sobie za żonę człowiek brzydki jak ja, a w dodatku łysy i głupi. Wszyscy mówili: "Nic w tym dziwnego! wszak to milioner!" Mając lat dwadzieścia powiedziałem sobie stanowczo i nieodwołalnie: "Zostanę milionerem!" W parę lat potem ojciec mój umarł, a śmierć jego, czyniąc mię dziedzicem sporego majątku, otworzyła mi drogę do pożądanego celu. Teraz uszedłem na tej drodze spory już kawał i cofnąć się ani zboczyć nie jest wcale moim życzeniem. Zresztą gdybym nie dążył do milionów, nie wiem doprawdy, do czego mógłbym dążyć. Natura niezbyt szczodrą naprawdę pokazała się dla mnie. Do zaciekania się w naukowych księgach nie mam najmniejszych zdolności; odwagi fizycznej, niezbędnej rycerskiemu zawodowi, pozbawiony jestem zupełnie; ulubieńcem kobiet nigdy nie byłem i nie dziwię się temu bynajmniej, ile razy patrzę w zwierciadło. Być zaś niczym nie zgadza się bynajmniej z moją wrodzoną czcią dla potęgi, którą zresztą podzielam ze wszystkimi prawie mymi bliźnimi... Umilkł znowu na moment, jeszcze wyżej podniósł głowę, i kończył rzecz swą tymi słowy: — Był w okolicy tej pewien człowiek, jednego prawie ze mną wieku, ale wcale do mnie niepodobny. O ile ja byłem blady i niewyraźny, o tyle on był świetny i wybitny. Imię i nazwisko posiadał brzmiące i niepospolite, błyszczał powierzchownością, dowcipem, śmiałością, hojnym rozrzucaniem wkoło swego mienia, dobrym gustem i światową dystynkcją. Bywał w Paryżu, uczył się śpiewać we Włoszech, grał na wiolonczeli jak aniołowie, polował nawet na lwy w Egipcie i zabijał Beduinów w Algierii. Kobiety szalały za nim. Ja przesuwałem się obok niego jak cień niewyraźny; on podobny był do bożka, ja do glisty. Toteż patrzył na mnie często jak bożek na glistę, a jeśli nie okazywał mi wyraźnie, że ma mię za wielce liche stworzenie, to tylko że z prawa urodzenia mego zaliczałem się do przyzwoitego towarzystwa. Co do mnie, po cichu i nieznacznie notowałem sobie w pamięci wszystkie lekceważące spojrzenia i półsłówka, jakimi mnie obdarzał świetny sąsiad, aż przyszła chwila, w której mogłem mu powiedzieć: "Wychodź z domu twego na żebraninę i nędzę, ja jestem panem twego, utraconego przez cię mienia!" I mocą bogactwa mego zamieszkałem w jego gotyckim pałacu, a gdy o żebranym niemal kiju opuszczał swą ojcowiznę, spytałem go: "Teraz kto z nas świetniejszy?" Szczególna metamorfoza odbywała się w Henryku, gdy mówił te słowa. Powstał, wyprostował się, ceglaste plamy na policzkach ciemniejszego nabierały koloru, niewyraźny uśmiech stawał się coraz bardziej wybitnym. Po kilku sekundach milczenia mówił dalej: — Była w okolicy naszej pewna panna, młoda, śliczna, zajmująca i dowcipna. Od pierwszego spojrzenia tak mi się podobała, że obawiałem się doprawdy, aby się nie stać romantykiem na dobre i celu mego nie stracić z oczów. Doświadczyłem nawet kilka chwil prawdziwie uczuciowych i zdaje mi się, że parę razy spojrzałem na księżyc myśląc, że i ona na niego patrzy! Była to wielka niedorzeczność z mej strony, przyznaję, niemniej jednak popełniałem ją. Czyniłem więcej: stawałem zawsze przy fortepianie, kiedy grała, i słuchałem jej gry, jako zdecydowany konkurent; raz nawet, przypominam sobie, wydało mi się, jakobym rozumiał muzykę — jej muzykę. Była to panna i bogata, i uboga zarazem, ponieważ matka jej posiadała znaczne, ale mocno odłużone dobra. Te, pomimo tego kapitalnego, ciążącego na nich grzechu, mogły być dla mnie bardzo, z pewnych względów, korzystne, co godziło mię do reszty z moim afektem. Oświadczyłem się. Powiedziałem, że kocham, i mówiłem prawdę; ale musiałem to powiedzieć w tak niezgrabny sposób, że śliczna panna rozśmiała się na głos i odbiegając od krosienek, w których wyszywała, rzekła mi na pożegnanie: "Daremnie przedłużalibyśmy tę rozmowę, która ani mnie, ani panu przyjemną być nie może". Oddaliłem się niepostrzeżony i nieżałowany, potem ożeniłem się nawet z inną, ale nie zapomniałem. Mocą bogactwa mego zostałem panem mienia i losu matki ślicznej, panny i dałem do zrozumienia, że gdyby ona sama raczyła pomówić ze mną, a ja bym patrząc na jej dumne czoło, zachmurzone przymusem, przenikając przyśpieszone niepokojem bicie jej serca, odgadł łzę upokorzenia, która daremnie kryła się przed mym okiem pod jej piękną rzęsą, to miałbym przyjemność ukłonić się jej i powiedzieć: Pani, jestem uniżonym jej sługą, ale nie uczynię tego, czego ode mnie żądasz, i nie zostawię dachu nad głową twojej matki. Nie wiedziałaś zapewne o tym, że obrażony konkurent, jakkolwiek na pozór blady i niczym się nie odznaczający, jest wielce niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem, i że lada dzień może on zdobyć prawo zapytania wesołą i dowcipną pannę: "Pani, na kogo z nas dzisiaj przyszła kolej śmiechu?" Metamorfoza była zupełną. Henryk stał przede mną wyprostowany, z małego — wysoki, ze szczupłego — barczysty; ceglaste plamy rozpostarły się po całych policzkach, wąskie wargi roztwarły się wyraźnym już uśmiechem ironii i triumfu, a oczy tak silnie zagorzały, że przez szkła szafirowe widać było blask żółtych źrenic. Zdjęta oburzeniem i wstrętem powstałam i nie znajdując słów, którymi bym temu człowiekowi odpowiedzieć mogła, postąpiłam parę kroków zmierzając ku drzwiom; ale spojrzenie, jakie mimochodem rzuciłam na Rudolfa, przykuło mię do miejsca. Ze zrumienioną twarzą, z iskrzącymi się oczami, z czołem podniesionym i groźną zmarszczką przedzielonym, Rudolf ciężką rękę oparł na ramieniu Henryka, który stał jeszcze pogrążony w ekstazie, w jaką wprawiło go to, co mienił być swym triumfem. — Czy dążeniom pańskim do szlachetnego celu zostania milionerem cudzym kosztem nic nigdy na przeszkodzie nie stanęło? — zapytał patrząc mu w twarz z nieopisanym wyrazem. Henryk nie zmieszał się bynajmniej, tylko zdawało się, że ocknął się nagle ze swej ekstazy, bo w mgnieniu oka zmalał znowu, zeszczuplał, pobladł, a żółtawe błyski zgasły zupełnie za szafirowymi szkłami. — Staram się zawsze zostawać w zgodzie z prawem — odpowiedział na pytanie Rudolfa zupełnie obojętnie. — I nigdy nie spotkałeś pan na drodze do swoich celów czegoś, przed czym by zadrżała ręka twoja i sumienie? — ponowił pytanie Rudolf, głębiej jeszcze wpijając wzrok w twarz młodego człowieka. Słaby odcień zwiększonej bladości przemknął po twarzy Henryka, ale wnet ustąpił. Wskazał ręką na plikę papierów, które był przed chwilą wyjął z szuflady, a które, jak domyślałam się, tyczyły się spraw mojej matki, i odpowiedział z zimną krwią: — Jestem w zupełnej zgodzie z prawem. Rudolf zdjął rękę z jego ramienia, odstąpił parę kroków i wyciągając wskazujący palec ku biurku, na które wprzódy z takim patrzył wytężeniem, wymówił przytłumionym, przeszywającym głosem: — A to biurko nic ci nie przypomina? Na te słowa, ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu, Henryk zbladł i oparł się ręką o poręcz najbliższego krzesła. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam szelest sukni kobiecej i obejrzawszy się zobaczyłam stojącą za progiem gabinetu Zosię. Chciałam się do niej zbliżyć, ale dała mi ręką milczący znak, abym się nie ruszała, i błyszczącym wzrokiem patrzyła w głąb pokoju. Zarazem posłyszałam zimny, powolny głos Henryka mówiącego: — Trudno mi, kochany panie, odpowiedzieć na jego pytania; nie jestem poetą i bardzo rzadko bawię się we wspomnienia. — A czy nie chciałbyś czasem pobawić się nimi chwilę wraz ze mną? — nalegał pan Rudolf z rodzajem nieubłaganej przekory. — Nie pojmuję... — zaczął Henryk z gestem zniecierpliwienia. Ale Rudolf znowu oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu, a pod tym ciężkim, energicznym dotknięciem blady ślimak ugiął się i zamilkł, do krwi tylko przygryzając cienkie wargi. Rudolf, wyciągając znowu rękę ku biurku, wyrzekł zniżonym nieco od wzruszenia głosem: — ... "W biurze moim o dwóch zwierciadłach i sześcioramiennym świeczniku, podtrzymywanym przez dwie ręce brązowe, w drugiej szufladzie po prawej stronie od góry, otwierającej się za pociśnięciem mnie tylko znanej sprężyny, złożyłem sporządzony przeze mnie testament, w którym uznaję za święty i nienaruszony dług zaciągnięty przeze mnie w młodości mej od świętej pamięci ojca pani Matyldy X. , i wypłatę jego, w najściślejszym znaczeniu tego wyrazu, nakazuję synowi memu pod błogosławieństwem ojcowskim. W tymże testamencie moim całe mienie moje, zebrane przeze mnie samego przez długie lata trudów i oszczędności, rozdzielam w zupełnie równych częściach pomiędzy syna mego i dwie moje córki, Emilię i Zenonę, nakazując pierwszemu, aby nie korzystał z prawa wyznaczającego czternastą część majątku rodzicielskiego potomkom płci żeńskiej, ale aby obie siostry swoje dopuścił do jednostajnego ze swoim działu w funduszu, jaki po mnie zostaje. Klucz od biurka mego, jako też tajemnicę używania sprężyny w szufladce, w którą włożyłem testament, powierzyłem memu synowi z zaleceniem, aby nie otwierał ją, aż po mojej śmierci". Oto słowa twojego ojca, które były wypisane przy świadkach, a które ja czytałem. Spostrzegał już znać twą skłonność do świetnego stanu milionera i w przedchwilę śmierci uspokajał sumienie swoje powierzając innym to, co był powierzył tobie, a co przewidywał, że jak w otchłań zapadnie w twą ciemną duszę i zniknie. Rudolf umilkł na moment drżący cały ze wzruszenia. Henryk blady był jak— ściana; ręką silnie opierał się o poręcz krzesła, bo można było dostrzec, jak kolana chwiały się i uginały pod nim. Po chwili Rudolf znowu zaczął mówić: — Obrzydłą siecią swojej chciwości i mściwej natury oplatałeś kobietę, której ojcu twój ojciec winien był całe mienie swoje, i zamiast spełnić święty nakaz ojcowski chcesz teraz wygnać ją spod rodzinnego dachu... Henryk uczynił widoczne nad sobą wysilenie, uśmiechnął się, wyprostował nieco i odpowiedział dość głośno: — W sprawie tej prawo jest za mną. — Po śmierci ojca przekupiłeś urzędników, aby jak najniżej ocenili jego dobra, w celu zmniejszenia tej czternastej nawet ich części, którą przeznaczyłeś siostrom... — Prawo było za mną — przerwał z większą jeszcze pewnością siebie Henryk. — Wydziedziczyłeś siostry twe zupełnie, a jedna z nich, jeśli dom twój opuści, nie będzie posiadać codziennego kawałka chleba. . . — Prawo jest za mną — raz jeszcze powtórzył Henryk. — Prawo! — wybuchnął Rudolf — Jeżeli wszędzie i zawsze prawo jest za tobą, powiedz, gdzie się podział testament twego ojca, który że był złożony w tym biurze, wiem tak, jak o tym, że żyję, jak że słońce świeci nad ziemią? Powiedz, gdzie jest testament twego ojca? Zdawało się, że pan Henryk zupełnie przyszedł już do siebie, tylko na policzkach jego ceglaste plamy występowały nagle i nagle znikały pozostawiając po sobie wielką bladość i znowu ukazując się po chwili. Milczał i uśmiechał się blado. — Gdzie się podział testament twego ojca? — pytał raz jeszcze Rudolf z większą mocą. — Szanowny panie! myszy zjeść go chyba musiały, bo go teraz z pewnością nie ma na świecie — z nieopisaną ironią wymówił Henryk. Rudolf wzgardliwym wejrzeniem orzucił go od stóp do głowy. — Myszy! — rzekł — nie, nie myszy go zjadły. Posłuchaj, opowiem ci pewną anegdotkę. Do wielkiego i bogatego dworu przyszła raz wieść, że ojciec rodziny, dwór ten zamieszkującej, zmarł daleko od niej w cudzych zamorskich krajach. Wkrótce potem nadeszła noc. Wszyscy w domu usnęli. Żona i małe córki zmarłego płakały, ale dom był obszerny i odgłos ich łkania nie dochodził do jednego z pokojów, w którym stało biuro o dwóch zwierciadłach i sześcioramiennym świeczniku, utrzymywanym przez ręce brązowe. Do tego pokoju wszedł młody człowiek i zbliżył się do biura, poruszył tajemną sprężynę, i otworzyła się druga szuflada po prawej stronie od góry. Sześcioramienny świecznik, gdyby mówić umiał, opowiedziałby ludziom, jak na sześciu płomykach, które w nim wtedy gorzały, płonął zwój papierów, zapisany ręką umierającego niemal człowieka, i jak potem zacny syn pobożnie zebrał popioły woli ojcowskiej i otworzywszy okno rzucił je wiatrom jesiennym, aby bez śladu rozniosły je po świecie... Rudolf urwał nagle i w pokoju stało się zupełnie cicho. Henryk zbladł znowu, palce obydwóch jego rąk konwulsyjnie zaciskały się około poręczy krzesła. Co do mnie, czułam dreszcze przebiegające od stół do głowy i nie byłam zdolną słowa przemówić. Nagle dał się słyszeć stłumiony gardłowy chichot. Henryk ze śmiechem podniósł głowę i wymówił głosem, którego drżenia zupełnie utaić nie mógł: — Puste słowa! mój panie, puste słowa! Prosimy o dowody, że to, co opowiedziałeś, nie jest prostą bajeczką, ale powtórzeniem prawdy. Na te słowa pan Rudolf pobladł z kolei, głowa opadła mu na piersi. — Dowody! — zawołał uderzając się ręką w czoło — dowody! miałem je... Boże! ... Tym nagłym zmieszaniem swego oskarżyciela do reszty już ośmielony Henryk zaśmiał się powtórnie i zaczął mówić: — Ze wszystkich przysłów, jakie posiadamy w naszym języku, najsłuszniejsze wedle mnie jest to, które się zaczyna od słów: kocioł garnkowi przygania itd. Nie jestem poetą i nie umiem tak pięknych układać historii jak ta, którą pan przed chwilą opowiedziałeś; wszakże nie chcę być dłużnym i anegdotę za anegdotę opowiem. Żył w pewnej okolicy człowiek bardzo zamożny i ojciec licznej rodziny. Do jednej z córek jego przyjechała guwernantka Włoszka, cudo piękności. Ojciec rodziny rozmiłował się w niej ogromnie. Prowadzenie romansu w domowych progach pokazało się niedogodnym; Włoszka umknęła za granicę i ojciec rodziny za nią... Tu Henryk zatrzymał się na chwilę i popatrzył na Rudolfa, który stał jak skamieniały, blady, z głową zwisła na piersi, jakby nie miał siły podźwignąć ją do góry. Henryk mówił dalej z wyrazem nieubłaganego tryumfu: — Trzy lata ojciec rodziny podróżował po lądach i morzach z cudną uwodzicielką... wrócił zdradzony i ubogi; utracił prawo napominania swych bliźnich, bo sam kędyś na drodze zgubił honor, bo na jego własnym czole hańba leży, bo własne jego sumienie... — Milcz! — zabrzmiał nagle obok mówiącego głos przenikliwy i nakazujący. Na środku pokoju stała Zofia z wysoko podniesioną głową, ze zrumienionym czołem i ręką energicznym gestem wyciągniętą ku mężowi. Oczy jej płonęły i mieniły się w różne kolory, a półotwarte koralowe wargi drżały. — Milcz! — powtórzyła cichszym nieco głosem — jeżeli zdołasz jeszcze cokolwiek na tym świecie szanować, uszanuj posiwiałe przed czasem włosy tego człowieka, bruzdy, co śród burz życia poorały jego czoło, noce bezsenne, które spędzał pewnie śród zgryzoty i żałości. Winy wasze nierówne; obaj jesteście winni, ale tyś niegodzien rozwiązać rzemyka u obuwia jego. On grzeszył przez miłość, a ty przez nienawiść; on był szalony, a tyś rachował; u niego ogień w piersi, a u ciebie żmija; on na koniec mimo wszystko szlachetnym pozostał, a ty jesteś nikczemnikiem! Wymówiła te słowa bez drżenia, pewnym i stanowczym głosem. Potem szybko postąpiła kilka kroków i ujmując obie ręce Rudolfa, z niewypowiedzianą słodyczą, szczególniej kontrastującą z tonem, jakim przemawiała do męża, rzekła: — Panie! stała ci się w tym domu obelga... jam nie winna, to nie mój dom... Zwróciła się znowu do męża i uprzednim tonem wymówiła: — Oddaj mi mój majątek... — Jaki majątek, piękna pani? — zapytał Henryk, u którego kurczowe zaciskanie się palców było w tej chwili jedyną oznaką wzruszenia, jakiego doświadczać musiał. — Nazajutrz po dniu przeklętym, w którym odbył się ślub nasz świętokradzki — mówiła Zofia — brat mój wyliczył ci posag mój, to jest pięćset tysięcy złotych. Oddaj mi je, bo opuszczam twój dom i chcę nimi podzielić się z tymi, których okradłeś. . . Henryk skłonił się szydersko przed mówiącą. — Z chęcią uczynię to, czego pani żądasz ode mnie, jeśli raczysz przedstawić mi prawne dowody, że żądanie twe jest słusznym. — Prawne dowody! — zawołała Zofia — jakież one być mogą? — Dokument moją ręką napisany, którym kwituję brata pani z odebrania pomienionej przez nią sumy... — A więc dokument ten musi być zapewne w posiadaniu mego brata — wyrzekła Zosia, więcej do siebie jak do niego. — Być może — odparł Henryk z okropnym uśmiechem — jeżeli więc mi pani ten dokument przedstawisz, zwrócę posagową jej sumę, w przeciwnym razie nie uznaję, że ją otrzymałem. Prawo jest za mną. Zofia wyniosłym, iskrzącym od wzgardy i energii spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy zmierzyła człowieka, który nazywał się jej mężem. Koralowe jej wargi poruszyły się i stłumionym, ale przeszywającym głosem wymówiła trzy razy: — Nikczemny, nikczemny, nikczemny! Potem z wolna podeszła do mnie, wzięła mię za rękę i milcząc pociągnęła za sobą. Na progu stanęłam i obejrzałam się na Rudolfa. Zdawało się, że rozmowa Zofii z mężem obudziła go z ciężkiego przygnębienia, w jakie pogrążyły go okrutne słowa Henryka. Stał znowu prosty, śmiały, szlachetny bólem brużdżącym mu czoło i oburzeniem pałających w oczach. — Młodzieńcze! — wyrzekł drżącym głosem — skorzystałeś z winy ciążącej na moim steranym życiu, aby zamknąć mi usta na chwilę. Nie zasypiaj jednak spokojnie... bo kto wie, czy moimi odgrzebana rękami ostatnia wola ojca twego nie powstanie może z popiołów, w jakie ją zmieniłeś, i nie zjawi się przed tobą w postaci zbrodni, za jaką to prawo, na które powołujesz się teraz, ludzi twego gatunku okuwa w kajdany. . . Teraz już ja pociągnęłam za sobą Zofię i wraz z nią przebiegłszy oszkloną galerię bezprzytomna prawie upadłam w objęcia rzewnie płaczącej Emilki. — Byłam w przyległym pokoju — mówiła we łzach cała — i słyszałam całą waszą z Henrykiem rozmowę. Mój Boże! mój Boże! jak to okropnie mieć takiego brata! Chciałabym natychmiast stąd wyjechać, ale gdzież się podzieję? Wszak nie mam żadnego prawie funduszu! Zenia gdzieś za granicą, Zofia nawet odjedzie, a cóż ja nieszczęśliwa tu pocznę z nim — sama jedna! Opowiadanie Rudolfa, które posłyszała, przejęło ją znać taką obawą, że blada była bardzo i drżała całym ciałem. Uczułam dla niej wielką litość, błękitne dobre jej oczy oblane łzami niezmiernie były smutne. — Jedź ze mną — rzekłam ściskając jej rękę — zamieszkasz z nami... Wpatrzyła się we mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby mię nie rozumiała. — Zamieszkasz z nami — powtórzyłam — ja i moja matka będziemy ubogie, ale podzielimy się z tobą ubóstwem naszym... Będziemy żyć razem i wzajemnie sobie pomagać... gdy siostra twoja wróci, opuścisz nas, jeśli zechcesz. Emilka z okrzykiem radości rzuciła mi się na szyję. Po chwili spotkałam ją w przedpokoju ubraną jak do drogi i obie z Rudolfem usiadłyśmy do kabrioletu. Przez jedno z okien pałacu widziałam Zosię patrzącą na nasz odjazd. Piękna jej twarz, bez łzy, bez uśmiechu, okryta była wyrazem energii i nieprzełamanej stanowczości. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy